What goes around, comes around
by Ray. 420
Summary: Bellas parents get killed in a store robery and bella gets to live with her best friend alice. Bella will stop at nothing to findout who killed her parents. Sex, drugs, swearing ect. E/B A/J Em/R kinda OCC :
1. I'm so sorry

_**Alright people. Its MARCH BREAK !!!!!! I'm so happy. Time to get drunk :) lol. Anyways, here is my first EB story. I hope you all enjoy ! All human.**_

**Disclaimer : All belonging to Step. Meyer :)**

_Description: Bella's parents die in a store robbery and has no family to live with. But when her best friend Alice offers Bella to live with their family, Bella cannot turn down the offer. Bella will stop at nothing to find out who did this to her parents. All human. Lemons, drugs, drinking, swearing. WOOT !_

_**just to clear ages ; **_**[ normal pairings **

_**Bella : 15**_

_**Edward : 16**_

_**Emmett: 17**_

_**Rosaline : 16**_

_**Jasper: 17**_

_**Alice : 15 **_

"Bella ! Me and your father have to go to the store to pick up a few things. Will you be okay by yourself" My mom was such a caring person and I loved her very much. Even at 15 shes still concerned with my welfare. I guess thats just how parents are.

"Yea mom, I'll be fine. Pick me up some shampoo please."

"Alright. I love you sweetie"

"Love ya too" She came and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before calling for my dad one last time. You know, they say women take forever to get ready but I bet my dad can out beat them all.

"You be good now Bells. Well be back in about an hour. Love you"

"Love you too dad. And don't worry, I'll be lots of trouble" He smiled at me and gave me a kiss on my head before leaving. I decided to watch a movie before my parents got back home. I found an old horror movie and put it in the VCR. I plopped down on my couch and grabbed the blanket from over the back as my protector. About 30 or so minutes into the movie I fell asleep, not being able to wait for my parents...

I woke up to the sound of someone banging on my front door. I looked around and saw that I was still on my couch. _Hm, that's odd, my parents would have woken me up and sent me off to me room. _I got up and went for the front door. Standing on my porch were two police officers. :Can I help you?"

"Are you Bella Swan?" The lady officer asked me.

"Uh, yes. Um, what is this in regards too?" This times it was the tall officers with the 6 o'clock shadow who answered.

"Your Mother and Father. May we come in?" I was a little hesitant to let these strange people into my house, but I had to know what this could be about.

"Sure." I opened the door wider and both officers stepped in. I motioned them to the couch and I sat in my fathers chair. "So, what about my mom and dad. Are they alright." panic started to take over my body. My stomach started to twist into a knot. _Please god, let my mom and dad be okay._

"Bella, sweetie. Your parents were killed last night in a robbery. I'm so sorry." I just sat there staring at these two people who decided to come in and destroy my life. No. What am I saying. That robber is the one who decided to take away two innocent peoples lives. I sniffled back my tears and tried to stay strong.

"What happened?" I could feel the back of my throat burning from trying to hold back my tears.

"Your father was trying to talk the robber out of what he was doing. Your father was an excellent chief you know." The lady officer smiled at me and continued "Your father approached the robber and was shot, your mother tried to help your father, but was shot in the act. It was a crime of pure hate and violence. Unfortunately the shooter got away. I'm so sorry, your parents were good people Bella. " And that was it. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I was crying so hard that I was short of breath. Tears stained my face as I tried to compose myself, but wasn't able too. _How could someone do something so horrible to such good people? AND GET AWAY WITH IT !_ I felt someones hand on my back, rubbing trying to sooth me, but it didn't work. I just sat there crying like a baby while anger took over any part of me that wasn't filled with sadness. After a few minutes of me crying and officer soothing I heard another knock at my door. I didn't care who it was. But then I heard a small pixie like voice coming from the other side.

"Bella! Please, open the door. Open it ! " I looked up at the male officer and he nodded and went to answer it. Alice came running in and squeezed herself in the chair with me. Holding me and crying herself.

"Bella, honey. Oh my god. Are you okay? What am I saying of course your not okay, your parents just died. I mean..oh man. Bella what are you going to do. Your not leaving me, are you? Please don't say yes. I don't want to lose you." I couldn't help but laugh a little at my small best friend.

"Alice...shut up" She chuckled and squeezed me tighter to her small frame. Me and Alice have been best friends since grade 3. She was like my sister. My family. My only family. I had no other family but my mom and dad. So I could see why Alice was panicking. She thought I was going to have go to an orphanage or something. Wait what am I suppose to do. I wiped away my tear and sniffled.

"Um officers, what am I suppose to do. My only family was my mom and dad." The officers were about to say something but of course Alice had to be first.

"I KNOW! You can stay with me and my family. We've known you for so long. Your practically family. It would be so much fun. So officers, can she do that. Huh huh can she, can she?" The officers both chuckled in unison.

"Hm, I would have to run it through child protective service **(a/n :thats what its called right ?) **but I think that would be quiet alright. Is that okay with you Bella?"

Like he even had to ask "Of course it is. So tonight I'm staying over at your place right Aly ?

"Yes! So go and grab your over night thing and well deal with the custody agreements tomorrow." Alice took my hand and got me on my feet. "You have 5 minutes." I gave her a weak smile and made my way to my bedroom. After I was gone getting all my things together, I started down the hall for the stairs but I got a glimpse of my parents bedroom and couldn't help the tear from falling down my face.

"Bella. Are you almost done?" Alice was at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me. I think she knew what I was staring at because she came flying up the stairs and took me into a bone crushing hug.

"Bella. Its going to be alright. I'm here for you. My family is here for you. We love you and won't let anything happen to you." I let out a little huff and a frustrated laugh.

"Alice, it's not me I'm concerned for, its the things I love. First my hamster, then my dog russle. My grandma of a stroke, and then my only aunt of cancer. I've dwelt with a lot of death in my life. But nothing as painful as this." I looked at Alice and gave her another weak smile. "And if anything ever happened to you or your family. I don't know what I'll do." I could see the tears forming in Alice's eyes, then falling down her face. We both sat down at the top of the stairs, holding each other. We didn't move until we heard the officers telling us it was time to go. We both got up from the step and made our way to the police car. Its not until we were both in the back of the car that I had no idea how Alice got here.

"Hey Alice"

"Yea"

"How did you get here?"

She giggled for a few seconds before answering me. "I ran. My parents couldn't drive me and after my mom told me I had to see you. So, I just..ran"

"You are truly my best friend Alice. Thank you so much for being there." She smiled at me and took my hand. When the officers got into the car Alice told them where to go. When we arrived at the Cullen mansion. Alice's parents Carlisle and Esme talked to the officers while we made our way up to Alice's room to put my stuff away. Alice's siblings Edward and Emmett were playing video games downstairs and were to into it to even notice we've arrived. _Boys and there god damn video games. _Alice thought it was a good idea for me to eat something even though I wasn't hungry. We made our way down the never ending stairs and to the massive kitchen, were we saw the boys sitting at the island, probably taking a break from there intense video game battle. Edward was the first one to look up when we entered and I was scooped up into a loving hug.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I don't even know what to say. I knew how important they were to you. I should have never happened. " Edward was such a sweetheart. Even when we were little. He wold make me feel better if I fell and scraped my knee. _A perfect gentleman._ After Edward let me go, Emmett was there in a second to scoop me up in another hug, but this one not so gentle.

"Bells, I'm so sorry to hear about your parents. They were awesome people and I hope that bastard burns in hell for what he did to them"

I smiled and thanked them both. Alice sat me down at the island beside Edward and he put his hand on the small of my back and started to rub to try and sooth me. It worked much better then when the officer did it. Edward always had that affect on me. Alice came over with a bowl of lucky charms and a glass of milk for me. I stared at the glass until I realized what I wanted. "Alice"

"Hmm"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Any thing you want bells"

I looked at Emmett then back at Alice. "Can you help me find the fucking bastard that did this to my parents?" With shocked faces on Alice and Edward and a big grin on Emmett's , I knew what I had to do.

This asshole is going down.

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY !**

**MY first chapter of my first story of EB**

**So, whatcha think ? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Oh yea and in this chapter the ages are 15, 16, 17. But in the next it will be 3 years later so they'll be 18, 19, 20. And Jasper and Rose will be in the next chapter as well**

**Sorry its so short. This one obv. Is just telling you about Bella's parents and her reaction **

**THANKS !**

**-see the devil in your grin :)**


	2. LETS DO IT! DRUNKIN STYLE !

**Yo. Okay so heres chapter two ! And remember ; Alice and Bella :18 , Edward and Rosaline : 19 and Jasper and Emmett: 20**

**Oh and the chapter is filled with marijuana smoking and alcohol drinking. LMFAO**

**And this Chapter is based what me and my friends do on 'lazy days'**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not twilight or the series !**

"Alice, pass it this way. No, no. My direction. Alice just pass the damn joint to me." Alice lost her sense of direction when shes drunk. We were celebrating the end of school. Yes, me and Alice were finally out of that hell hold known as forks high school. We were the last ones in our 'group' to graduate. It was an amazing feeling to be free. But it would feel even more amazing if I could share this moment with my parents. Its been 3 years since they've been killed and I've tried everything to track down the person who killed them. But no luck. In 3 years no leads, and no evidence. The security camera was to blurry to get a face and the guy was wearing all black anyways. I'm still determined to find him. It's just become so hard. But in those past 3 years, I also started to date Edward Cullen's. I love that boy with every fiber of my being. Alice is still with Jasper, and Rose and Emmett are engaged. A lot has happened in these 3 years. A lot for sure.

"Here babe. Oh, Rose make me a screw driver will ya and a beer for Edward?" I was still living at the Cullen's. Which was awesome because Esme and Carlisle went on fancy trips to Paris and Rome and left the house to us. Perfect kind of house to have a party in.

"Okay. " Rose was in the kitchen making drink for everyone while we were in the living room smoking some weed and just talking. This is what we usually did. Nothing big. Just some close friends.

"Here ya go Bells. One screw driver for you, and a beer for Edward."

"Thank you Rose " I took the drink and started guzzling it down. Mmm, orange juice and vodka. How could you go wrong. I was sitting on the couch with Edward one of his hands around my waist, holding me to him and the other holding his beer. We were all just chatting about our futures when Alice stand up on the coffee table._ Oh shit. Not this again._

"ALICE! Get off from the coffee table. Your going to break your leg again." Jasper hissed. He loved Alice with his life, but he could live without her not knowing when to stop drinking.

"Isssssssss okay Jazzy. I won't fall. And if I do it won't hurt. I'll be fine." She started to twirl and dance on the coffee table, and just when she was about to lose her balance, Jasper caught her.

"MY HERO! You saved me. " She gave Jasper a hot kiss on the lips.

"You taste like vodka Alice."

"And you taste like weed and beer. OH MY GOD! Who wants to go swimming?" I just looked at her like she had 8 eyes.

"Alice are you insane?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO. Just drunk. Now who wants to go swimming?" Edward was the one to speak up now.

"Alice you do realize that its raining and cold outside. You'll get sick. Jasper. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Jasper looked at Edward and nodded. Even if Alice is 18, Edward is still a protective older brother.

"Alright guys, no more playing around. Who wants to do jell-o shots." Everyone said 'ME' in unison. I was actually really funny. After 20 minutes and about 7 shots later everyone is good and drunk. Me and Edward were still on the couch, but I was cuddled up to his chest and he was having a smoke. Alice and jasper were on the floor laying down, Rose was on the love seat while Emmett was sitting in between her legs, trying to roll a joint, but failing.

"I can't do it. Jazzy, wheres your pipe?"

"I'm to drunk to look for it, use the bong thats beside Edward." Edward handed the bong off to Emmett and the packing began. I was getting a little bored sitting here. I wanted to get up and do something. I hated being still while I was drunk.

"Hey, who wants to go for a walk?" Alice sat up immediately but Jasper had to hold her small frame up or else she would just fall back down.

"I DOOO!!!" she shot her hand up like she was in kindergarten. Edward looked at me with his gorgeous emerald green eyes, which were red from the alcohol and weed but none the less still sexy, and shook his head. "No Bells."

"But WHY?" I pouted and crossed me arms over my chest. He laughed at me and uncrossed my arms.

"Because love, its 1:27 in the morning."

"So, you afraid Eddie." I jabbed him in the rib and he gave me his sexy heart melting half smile.

"Alright if you want to go out so bad then lets go. But do I have to remind you that your naturally clumsy, and its now dark and wet outside and your drunk. So don't complain if we end up in the emergency room." He smiled again and helped me up. "Is everyone else coming?"

"Eddie I just packed a bowl." Emmett was pouting. He looked like a giant drunk baby.

"Alright, first don't call me that ever again and second, one more rotat and well go."

"Deal." So, the bong got passed around to everyone until the bowl was done. Everyone then got up then feel down, then got back up again. We put on out boots and coats, scarves ect, until we were ready for the shitty forks summer weather. After we were all done we made our way outside, stumbling occasionally. Mostly Alice and Emmett cause they feel its necessary to over your limit. We walked down the Cullen's drive way until we hit the road. It was really dark.

"Edward, did you bring a flash light.?" He reached into his over sized pockets and grabbed a flashlight.

"Of course sweetheart." He smiled and leaned down to give me a passionate kiss on the lips. When he broke the kiss I sighed and tripped over nothing. Edward caught me way before I hit ground. He is right, drunk and naturally clumsy don't mix well. Me and Edward were the fastest walkers, because Jasper and Rose kept having to hold up wasted Emmett and Alice. After about 30 minutes we arrive at the boarder of forks. We keep making our way into this quiet little town. It was nice taking a walk at night. It was starting to drizzle a little so I pulled up my hood. We walked for a few more minutes until Edward stopped.

"Babe, why are you stopping." I couldn't see anything because of this damn hood in the way. I adjusted it so my eyes were uncovered and looks the way that Edward and now everyone else was looking. My old house. The place where it all began. Were a piece of my heart still is. The piece I can never get back. I've tried to avoid coming back around here since I sold it. It just hurt too much. And the store where my parents were killed, I've only been in there twice, to grab the tapes and to go with the officer to 'investigate' their murders. We all just stood there, staring at my old house. I don't know what came over me but all these emotions started to flood back into my system and I knew what I had to do. There has to be a way. A way to get justice. I have to find my parents killer. I just have to. I turned around and Edward did the same so I was facing all of my friends. My family. My drunk family.

"Guys I have to do something." They all looked at me with confused faces.

"Who do you have to do Bella?." Emmett was able to say full sentences now. Well, almost.

"No Emmett, I have to do _something _not someone. I have to find my parents killer. I just feel that they can't rest peacefully until justice is served."

"Whoa..Deep." Alice said in a zombie trance.

"Bells, you spent 3 years trying to find the guy. Its just not possible." I knew Jasper was trying to show me the logic in the situation but I didn't want to hear it.

"Jasper nothing is impossible, if theres a will theres a way. Don't give up on something you can't go a day with out thinking about. Well I cant go a day without thinking about my mom and dad. They were good, loving people who never deserved that. I need to do this for them, so are you guys with me or not?

"I'M WITH YA BELLA!" Alice came running to me and gave me a hug. "Best Friends Forever"

"And always" We both smiled at each other. I looked at Jasper and he nodded, Rose and Emmett did the same but Emmett added 2 thumb up with a dumb look on his face. The last person who I needed in this was Edward. I couldn't do this without him.

"Edward?"

"Of course my love. Anything for you. And besides, this might."

"Alright, lets head back to start planning, and so we can dry off." We all laughed and headed back towards the Cullen's.

**And the plot thickens **

**HA!**

**So how did you guys like it?**

**Bad, good, soso. Review so I can make it better.**

**Did you like my drunk Alice and Emmett. **

**I dont know. I feel like they would be the type of people to go over their limit.**

**The next chapter will for sure be longer and have more adventure and comedy.**

**With love**

**See the devil in your grin ( L )**

**ps. **

**my mom broke her wrist and she's all doped up on T3's**

**so I have to help her with shit, so updates might take a wee bit longerr**

**GET WELL SOON MOM 3**


	3. Its about to be a what? Girl fight!

**Hey again.**

**Wow you guys get 3 chapters in one night. You must be happy. I guess I'm on a writing streak.**

**So enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ! **

After we got home and everyone took shower to warm up we all met back into the living room to start planning. I was about 3:00 am and everyone was tired but I just wanted to get some ideas of what we should do. Rose decided it would be a good idea to make some coffee. We couldn't agree more. When she came back with the tray and the coffee in it, we all grabbed a mug and started drinking. _Thats much better. _I smiled and put my coffee mug down.

"So does anyone have any suggestions?" Everyone looked around the room, not too sure what to say. Alice and Emmett were having a hard time concentrating at all because of the booming headache they received from there good pale alcohol.

"Ugh, Bella, were all so tired. Can we just do this tomorrow. PLEEEEEEASE." I could tell that Alice was in pain and being her best friend, I found it funny. But none the less I was tired also.

"I guess we can. But back here tomorrow afternoon, no later than 4:00 pm. Got it?" They all nodded except for Emmett who saluted me like a solider, and made there way up the stairs to there bedrooms.

When Edward ad I made it to our room, Edwards eyes were filled with pure lust.

"Bella, come here." I smiled and made my way over to my love. Edward wrapped his arms around my petite waist and my arms went around his neck. His lips hovered over mine until I got irritated and went the rest of the way. Our kiss was sweet and passionate, but I wanted more. Edward opened my mouth with his lips and slid his tongue into my mouth, massaging and caressing. My hands went down to Edwards butt and gave it a little squeeze. He growled at me in such a sexy way that I squeezed it harder. Edward started to walk backwards towards the bed until he felt me trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"And where do you think your going missy?"

"I think i'm going to bed."

"Oh no, you started it, you finish it."

"Um, I recall you being the one who said 'Bella, come here' " I tried to do my best Edward impression, but it only made him laugh, but then stop when he realized what I was saying.

"So no sex?"

"Nope. But hey, maybe you'll get lucky tomorrow night." I winked at him and slapped his butt before climbing into my side of the bed.

"Your such a tease Bella."

"I know. Now turn off the light and come to bed." He sighed and turned off the light. I lifted the covers for him and he climbed under, getting as close to me as possible with my back facing his chest.

"Love you my little tease"

"Love you too my sexy best friends brother." He shook me lightly and I giggled. He gave me one last kiss one the cheek before we both drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of music playing. I rolled over to find no Edward beside me.

"Edward?" My voice was still groggy and probably hard to hear over this music. But of course Edward did. He hears everything.

"Yes love?"

"Come here" I tried to sound like him last night. Sexy and lust full, but it came out groggy and tired. But it worked. With a big goofy grin on his face he made his way over to me. I grabbed his pillow and chucked it at him. "Turn down the music, i'm still trying to sleep."

Edward could help but laugh. "Bella, its 3:18, you have you meeting in the living room at 4:00. You should get up and get ready."

"And you should turn down the music before I beat you up." I was smiling now. He loed it when I acted tough.

"Really, well, why don't you come here and try." I laughed and sat up.

"Give me one second. This music just doesn't feel right for this occasion." I got up and made my way over to the CD player. I scanned through the CD's until I got to m burned CD with all my favourite songs on it. I took out Edwards CD and put in my own and changed it to track 8. I pressed play and the music began.

**Boy stop  
Its about to be a girl fight  
She really know  
Brook Valentine  
Uh huh uh huh  
Big boi  
A lil Jon!  
Its about to be a what!   
Girl fight !**

We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs

There's about to be a what? Girlfight 

The look on Edwards face was priceless. It was one of those _what the fuck_ looks that I loved so much.

"Whats the problem Eddie, don't like my choice of song?" He looked at me and the most evil grin spread across his lips.

"Oh, your gonna get it big time Isabella Marie Swan" He didn't just use my full name did he.

"Bring it on Edward Anthony Cullen." Let the fight begin

**There she go talkin' her mess  
All around town makin' me stress  
I need to get this off my chest  
And if her friend want some then she'll be next  
It really ain't that complicated  
Y'all walking round looking all frustrated  
Want some plex come on let's make it  
Ya acting real hard but I know ya fakin'**

Know you really don't wanna step to dis  
Really don't know why you talkin' shit  
You 'bout to catch one right in the lip  
It's about to be a what? Girlfight!

**We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs (x2)**

There's about to be a what? Girlfight 

Edward came charging towards we and knocked me to my feet. He started to use my one weakness. Tickling. _Oh is he ever going to pay for this._

**We on our way to ya neighborhood  
The reason why we comin' is understood  
Me and my girls we down to ride  
So when you hear us pull up bring ya butt outside  
And if you try to call ya cousin and nem  
Don't forget that I got some of dem  
'Bout to go real hard 'bout to swang dem thangs  
'Bout to feel elbows all in ya brain**

Know you really don't wanna step to dis  
Really don't know why you talkin' shit  
You 'bout to catch one right in the lip   
It's about to be a what? Girlfight!

We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs(x2)

**  
It's 'bout to be a what? Girlfight!**

Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!  
Girl you makin me really mad...  
Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!  
I'm about to bruise ya face and it's sad...

I was laughing so hard I thought I was going to pee my pants. I decided that enough was enough so I reached up and gave Edward a purple nurple. He 'owed' and got off of me. Now I had the upper hand. When he was on the ground rubbing his nipple, I got on top of him and started tickling him. _Two can play at this game._

**Oh snap these bitches they act like cats  
In the middle of the dance floor now they preparing to scrap  
They takin out their scrunchies and pullin' off their pressons  
The one on the right is the girlfriend and the one the left is the other woman  
Someone please call security  
These girls too purty  
To get down to the nitty titty  
I mean the nitty gritty  
I mean her tiitty pretty  
I'm trippin'  
Being silly willy  
Man go on let them hos fight**

We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs(x2)

It's about to be a what? ...Girlfight!

Don't act like you don't know  
We right outside yo door  
See you peekin' out the window  
I know you ain't talking noise no more

Bitch come outside  
Don't act like you don't see me  
I know you heard me pullin' up uh  
Come outside, uh, come outside, uh  
We down to ride  
It's about to be a... Girlfight!

When the song ended, me and Edward were laughing so hard I though I might die of no oxygen. I get up and gave my hand to help Edward up."So"

He looked down and gave me his half smile. "So what?"

"Who are you? The girlfriend or the other woman.?"

Edward laughed but thought for a moment before answering. " The girlfriend because I could never do something to ruin another persons relationship. I just don't have the heart for it. You on the other hand..."

I punched him in the arm playfully. But then she grabbed my arm and brought me close to his chest. " I love you Bella, more then you could ever know."

"I love you too Edward. And hey, at least now I know you could never have the heart to break up a relationship. So I think i'm safe."

"I would never hurt you Bella. Now enough talking. You have to go and get yourself ready for your little meeting in the living room which you now have about half and hour to get ready for."

I gave him one last quick kiss before going to get ready. I didn't need a shower so , I was done in about 25 minutes. Edward was waiting for me on our bed listening to his classical music. It was very pretty and relaxing to listen to. I guess he got me into it. " Alright, i'm all done. Ready?"

"Mhm." He took my hand and we walked down the stairs and made our way into the living room where everyone was already waiting.

"Everyone have a good sleep?" They all looked up at me and grunted at the same time. "I guess so." I went to sit on the couch next to Alice, and Edward came to sit on my other side.

"So, where to begin?" I looked around at everyone and it seemed no one knew where to begin. Emmett was the first one to say something.

"Why don't we just look over the evidence we have already. Bella, what evidence does the police have?"

"Well, theres the tapes, and that footprint of his boot that was outside the store in the mud, umm, and I think thats it. Hes asshole was very sneaky about what he was doing."

"But why would someone be so sneaky about robbing a store in Forks. Teenagers do it everyday and they don't get all dressed up in black and decide to bring a gun?" Jasper did have a point. Why would someone go through all that trouble to rob a store in Forks.

"Maybe it was someone who lived here. Or someone with a previous criminal record." Rose was really getting into this. I felt like the scooby doo gang. Now we just need an old creepy fuck in a costume. But we got something even better. Just a creepy fuck with a gun.

"Hey Hun, when they looked at the tapes you said that they couldn't get a face because it was too blurry?" Edward looked like he was on to something

"Yea, what are you getting at?"

"I bet you could get the height of the person by comparing him to another person or object in the store. Like the shelves or your dad." I put my head down at the mention of my father. The tape does show my father and mother being shot but I never watched it. I just couldn't.

"Yea. Bella, how tall was your dad?" Alice had taken out a pen and paper and written everything we've said so far.

"Um, around 5'11" "

"So, if we can get the tape and compare your father to the shooter, we could get an approximate height. Its worth a shot. Bella, do you have the tape or do the police.?"

"I have a copy up in mine and Edwards room, in one of my old boxes."

"Alright, so, so far we have a footprint, and were going to get an approximate height. What are we going to do with this. Go around to everyone in forks and take there height and shoe size?"

Edward looked at his sister in pure frustration."No stupid, we can give the information to the police and they can scan it through there criminal system and see if it matches anyone. And if that doesn't work. Were just going to have to watch those tapes over and over again because there has to be something on there that helps us." I looked up at Edward and gave him a kiss . He was always too good to me and did everything he could to make me happy.

"Alright guys, me and rose are going to that store to measure the selves and talk to the owner to see of he can remember anything." Emmett and Rose got up and went to put there coats and shoes on. But just before they were about to leave Emmett turned around and looked at me and Edward "ITS ABOUT TO BE A WHAT? GIRL FIGHT! " And with that he left a red Edward staring at the front door.

**So what do you think? Its really hard to write a mysterie story. Its like CSI but twilight style.**

**Lmao. Did you like the end? Was it funny at all? **

**REVIEW PLEASE. IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**-see the devil in your grin**


	4. authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**alright people, I know you hate these things and I do to but I am kinda disappointed by the reviews..or lack of I am receiving.**

**But on another note..**

**I was on a writing streak before but now I am stumped. I don't know what to do now. So, if anyone has any suggestions or comments on what I should do I would really appreciate it.**

**With love,**

**broken.isabellaxx**


	5. OH MY GOD

**Okay, I guess adding more chapters would get more readers. And this is also for my current readers. I love you guys. So here we go. Chapter 4.**

**Oh I would like to thank _the brunette writer _for some input on what I should do for later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

We were all sitting in the living room waiting for Emmett and Rose to get home. I was really anxious to see if they found _anything_ out. After about 30 minutes, Rose and Emmett came in.

"So, did you guys find out anything." I really doubted it since it was a few years ago but it's still worth a shot.

Emmett was the first to speak."Actually we did. We found out his hair was a lighter colour. Probably blond to light brown. The store clerk said he was waring a ski mask but some of his hair peaked out from a hole in the top. What an idiot." Emmett started laughing at the stupidity of the robber.

I was thinking a minute about what Emmett just told me."Why didn't he tell the police about this?"

"I asked him the same thing. He said he was still in shock and completely forgot. But, when he did remember he never bothered taking it to the police. He said it was a lost case anyways."

"What an asshole. Anyways, did you get heights of shelves and shit?" She laughed at my choice of words but nodded her head.

"I did, the shelves are about 5'5". There not very tall cause, well, there convenience store shelves." She smiled weakly. But I felt we could still use this information.

"Alright Edward, go to our room, and in our closet there are boxes on the top shelves. Grab the one that says 'Police investigation' and in there is one tape. Grab it." He nodded and ran up the stairs to our room. After about 5 minutes, Edward came running down the stairs with a tape in his hand.

"Here Bells. Are you sure you want to watch it."

"Yea, but I'm only watching it until I get the robber between my dad and the selves. Then I can get an approximate height." I went over to the TV and put the tape in the VCR. I went and sat down beside Edward. The tape started off with my mom arm in arm, looking around the shelves for some stuff we needed. Then the robber came in, Dressed in all black. Ooh, he blends in. Anyways, then it goes to the robber holding the clerk up by gun point. Then my dad steps up. "STOP the tape." My out burst made everyone jump. Alice, the closest one to the VCR presses pause.

"So, Bella. I would think an approximate height would be about 5'8" , 5'9". You can tell that he is shorter than your dad by a few inches but he is a few inches taller then the shelves. " Rose was very smart with numbers.

"Okay, so far we have, height which is around 5'8", gender, male which is obvious by his build, which I must say is kinda slim, um, we have his hair colour which is around a lighter colour. A boot print and yea, thats about it." Alice and that handy note pad. I was tying to think of anyone I know that could fit that description. My head was running through the description : Light hair, Tall, male, slim. Oh my god..

"HOLY SHIT! I think I know who it its. Oh my god, oh my god." I was going into panic attack mode. Edward took me in his arms, trying to sooth me. But it wasn't enough. Tears were already running down my face_. How could he do this to me? _All these reasons were running through my head

"Bella, sweetheart. Who do you think it is?" Edward was still trying to sooth me. He kept rubbing my back telling me everything is going to be okay.

"Mike." Was the only thing I could get out. I knew Mike had a crush on me in high school. And, he did go to extremes to ask me out. Like this one time he wrote a song for me and played it in front of the whole cafeteria. And at the end of the song I was horrified. He asked me if I would like to go to a movie with him and I turned him down. His entire face went red and told me I would regret not going out with him. I thought he was going to like egg my house or something. Not kill my parents.

"Bella, are you sure it was him." Rose was now on her knees in front of me. Her clear blue eyes piercing through me.

"Yea, I'm sure. He was obsessed with me in high school and when I turned him down for the last time he said I would regret it. He's a fucking psycho." My anger was building. I wanted to kill him.

"Bells, do you want to go to the police and give them what we found out." Alice asked. She was in Jaspers arms, trying to calm herself down. Whatever affected me, affected her.

"No, I want to face him. Ask him why he did this, then KICK HIS ASS." I was fuming by the time I was done. I just wanted to find him and smash his face in the ground. I knew Mike still lived some where near Forks but I wasn't quite sure. He might be in Seattle or maybe Port Angeles. But I was going to find him one way or another. I didn't care _what_ I had to do.

**I know, I know its really short but now you know who did it! **

**The next chapter will be the start of the man hunt and maybe some action!**

**REVIEW PEOPLE**

**with love,**

**broken.bellaxx**


	6. Mary Jane

**Hello there ! Well, heres another chapter. ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Mike._

His foul name kept running through my head. What was wrong with him. Is he mentally unstable. Does he know theres other ways of getting revenge. You don't have to murder someone. But questions kept running through my head. _How did he know where my parents were? Where did he get a gun? _But I pushed those out of my head, focusing on the task at hand. Finding him.

"Where do you guys want to start looking?" Jasper asked while passing each of us a gin and tonic. We all really did need a drink.

"I have no idea. He could be anywhere. You know now that I think of it, after my parents did die, he did act funny around me and everyone else. Like avoiding people. He stayed very isolated. I thought it was just because of the stupid stunt he pulled in the cafeteria." I took a sip of my drink then started outlining the top of the glass with my index finger.

"Ha! Yea that was funny. But, honestly Bella, I think you should just relax for a week or something. Don't get me wrong, we'll keep looking for him but I think you should take it easy." Edward took my hand and kissed my palm.

"I guess your right Edward. But _only_ if you guys keep looking for him" I pointing accusing fingers at each of my friends.

"Of course B. No worries." Alice plopped down next to me on the couch, a little tipsy from downing her gin and tonic a little too quickly.

"Well, we do have 3 days until your parents come home. Wanna have a party? That would keep my mind off things. " I downed the rest of my drink and laid down onto Edwards lap and threw my feet onto Alice's lap.

"YES! Rose go to the store and get some more booze. Alice call Paul and ask him what he has and Bella-OW Rose, what was that for?" Emmett started rubbing the back of his head.

"Because your an idiot and telling us girls what to do. Now, why don't _you_ go to the store and get drinks and why doesn't Jasper and Edward go and see Paul and us girls will stay here and relax." Emmett nodded his head in defeat and made his way over to the front to get his things on.

"Emmett. Your not driving. You've had to much to drink."

"Aw but Rose, I only had one drink. I'm not even tipsy." Emmett was clutching his keys to his chest like he wasn't giving them up without a fight.

"Oh come on Rose, don't have a heart attack. Hey Emmett, why don't you go with Edward to Paul's and I'll go and get the booze. Is that okay?" Jasper look at Rose for approval and she nodded.

"Both of you had less then half the glass so your okay. Well, leave now. We have party planning to do." Rose came over to me, Alice and Edward and made Edward get up. I groaned, I was very comfy. But then Rose took his spot. It wasn't as good but it'll have to due.

"Okay then. Bye ladies We love you." Edward bent down and gave me a kiss and Jasper and Emmett did the same..to Rose and Alice. Not me.

When the boys were gone, Alice jumped off the couch, which caused me to fall on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL ALICE! My ass hurts now. You better kiss it better." I leaned forward and pointed my ass in her direction. She just giggled and slapped it.

"That's Edward job, not mine. Anyways we have to get planning ladies." Both me and Rose groaned in unison.

"Honestly Alice. Its a jam. We don't need like streamers and party hats. Just booze, drugs and people. Got it?" I looked that little pixie straight in her eyes but she just rolled her and skipped off to the kitchen.

"Honestly, why does she have to make _everything_ a production?" Rose asked me while we made our way into the kitchen to see what Alice was doing.

When we got into the kitchen, Alice was flying around grabbing pots and pans. She had pasta water already on the stove, and a bunch pf different foods on the island. But beside all of the food, there was a nice big bag full of weed.

"Uh, Alice? May I ask what your doing?" I went over and sat at one of the stools by the island so I can get a better look at all the food. Rose did the same.

"I'm making dinner silly. What does it look like?" The water started to bubble so Alice grabbed the pasta and put it on the water.

"Oh, well why is there a big bag of weed here?" Rose reached over and grabbed the bag to examine the contents.

"Well, if you must know. I was bored one day so I decided to look up recipes that you can use weed in and I just happened to come across one. Its very simple and I thought we could surprise the boys with a nice home cooked meal." She came over to the island and grabbed some French bread, garlic and butter. "Would you ladies like to help me?"

Me and Rose both nodded our heads yes. So for the next half an hour or so we spent in the kitchen making a fabulous weed dinner that the boys would certainly enjoy.

After we were finished we had, pasta, garlic bread and brownies for desert and all with our little secret ingredient. We decided not to tell the boys that we 'spiked' there food. It would be funnier that way.

Just when we were finished setting the dinner table the boys came flying into the kitchen, boots and coats still on.

"Mmm, something smells good. You ladies are the best." Emmett started making his way over to the table but got stopped by a very irritated Rose.

"EMMETT! How many times have I told you _not _to come in the house with your boots still on. Look! You tracked mud into the kitchen. You have to clean that up now before you get any dinner." Emmett said a simple 'yes Rose' and went to clean up his mess.

After Emmett was done, we all sat at the table and enjoyed our dinner. The boys told us that they bought some shrooms from Paul, and bought a variety of drinks. I was happy to know they bought my favourite drink. Malibu.

When everyone was done the boys said that they would clean up and put everything away. Me, Rose and Alice made our way over to the living room and decided to wait for the boys until we made a decision about what movie to watch.

About 10 minutes later the boys came over, ripped out of there minds, but not even knowing it.

"So, how did you boys like dinner?" Alice giggled.

"It was delicious, but I do feel kinda funny. But a good funny. " Jasper made his way over to Alice and cuddled with her on the love seat, staring out into space.

"How about you Edward. How do you feel?" I smiled up at Edward you was standing in between my legs, looking down at me.

"I feel, great. You ladies are amazing cooks." He lifted me form the couch and laid down on the couch, patting the spot beside him for me. I went and slid in beside him.

Emmett was the last one to come into the living room, but instead of going over to Rose, he just sat there staring at all of us, with a stupid grim spread across his face.

"Emmett, what is so funny?" Asked a irritated Rose.

"Have you guys ever thought about if theres an end to the universe. If there is whats at the end of it and if it doesn't how long does it go on for. Are there such things as aliens? Would they look like us or would they look all green like the movies?"

And thats when me, Alice and Rosalie burst out laughing. It was honestly the funniest thing that could have happened. Since the 3 of us knew there was weed in the dinner, we could control ourselves, but the boys didn't so they thought they were acting normal. That just made me fall on the floor laughing, tears streaming down my face. I looked over and saw Alice and Rose mimicking me. But the boys were still deep into the questions Emmett asked. Jasper started asking questions about life and why were here, and Edward just stared at them trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

After we composed our selves and wiped the tears from our eyes that we could tell the guys about our little prank.

"Okay guys. We have something to tell you. We put weed into the dinner. A lot. About an ounce. But it was worth it." The looks on the guys faces were priceless. They just sat there looking absolutely confused and sexy.

"Wait, so were not sober tripping. Thank god. I thought I was losing my mind" Edward breathed a sigh of relief but still stared out into oblivion. We did put a lot of weed in the dinner.

For the next 2 hours we sat there watching a movie and making party plans. At around 11:30 I started to yawn and my eyes refused to stay open. Edward started stroking my hair. I looked up at him and smiled. He had the same look on his face. A look of complete burn out. I sat up and grabbed Edwards hand so I could pull him off the couch with me.

"Kay guys, were going to bed now. Night guys love you!" They all turned there heads, smiled nodded and went back to choosing another movie. I just rolled my eyes and made my way up to mine and Edwards room. I practically had to drag him up the stairs, he said he was to tired to do it by himself.

When we finally got to the bedroom, Edward perked up and made his way over to his stereo. I stood there completely irritated, making me drag him all the way upstairs. What a butt head.

"So, I see that your a complete faker." I said, staring him down as he inserted a CD into his player, and made his way over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waste and placed a light kiss on my lips.

"I'm sorry" He looked deep into my eyes and flashed his breath taking lopsided smile. I just can't stay mad at him when he is like this. Which is always, so I hardly ever stay mad at him. He took my hand and lead me over to the bed.

"I want you to listen to this song. It makes me think of you every single time my love." He grabbed the CD remote off the night stand and pressed play. A very light guitar sound came on and I listened closely while Edward held me close to his chest.

**When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
to fade 

When the song ended my face was buried in Edwards chest, trying to hide some tears that were trying to fall down my cheeks. I've heard that song before, and liked it, but having Edward say that those lyrics are for me just makes me heard fill with so much love for him. I have to show him how much I really do love him.

I pushed him lightly on the chest, telling him to lie down. He obligated and feel down onto the soft bed. I crawled up his body on all fours, looking into his eyes as I did. I sat down on his stomach and tugged on his shirt. He smiled and pulled it up and over his head, revealing his amazingly sculpted stomach. I traced his abs with my hands, feeling all of his muscles tighten under my touch. I bent over and kissed a trail from his naval to his full soft lips.

The rest of our clothes were gone in a matter of seconds. Edward rolled us over so that he was on top. He spread my legs and adjusted himself so that he was between them and without further hesitation he plunged into me.

We moved in perfect rhythm. He had his hands on my hips, pulling my closer with each thrust. My back arched involuntarily when he started moving faster and harder. I couldn't help but moan and scream his name when I felt him hit my g-spot. It was just heaven.

Edward leaned over and kissed me, hard and passionate. I dug my nails into his back when he brought his hand down to my clit and started to rub. My breathing started increasing and I could feel my orgasm catching up with me. Edward pounded into me a few more times, and I screamed his name during my release. But Edward wasn't done. He grabbed my hips and flipped me over so that I was on my hands and knees and plunged into me.

His hands roamed my body, sliding over my flat stomach, pinching my nipples, grabbing my ass, doing anything to hear me moan. Edward's breathing was increasing just about the same time mine was and I knew he was closing in on his orgasm. With a few more hard thrusts Edward moaned and screamed my name, and I did the same.

I collapsed onto the bed and Edward went and lied down beside me. He wrapped his arm around my waist, brought me close to him and grabbed the blanket and threw it over us.

"Hm, I knew there was a reason I love you. Your an absolute sex god." Edward laughed into my hair and whispered in my ear.

"Thank you. But you could you expect anything less with you?" I smiled and cuddled closer to him.

I shut my eyes and sighed in content, loving the feeing of my one and only love sleeping right beside me.

Okay, so this was kinda a filler chapter. But you guys got your lemon. I don't know if this is going to be the only one or not. I didn't do it graphic or anything. Just sweet and simple. But the next chapter will be the party and not everything is going to go as planned.

Ps.

I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG.

I've just had somethings get in my way. Life, school and partying. YEYEYE

love,

broken.isabellaxx**  
**


End file.
